


Christmas Shopping

by EndangeredLife (EndangeredMind)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chubby cherry - Freeform, M/M, Shopping, fluffy fluff, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredLife
Summary: Knockout and Breakdown decide to go Christmas shopping and you're dragged (I mean invited) along to help them.





	Christmas Shopping

You grinned as Breakdown and Knockout walked with you around the large mall, looking in all the windows of the various stores that were inside. Knockout himself was very happy, spying several rather lavish outfits that he would be able to pull off, even with his extra weight that he had recently gained, no thanks to Breakdown’s ability to cook what seemed to be a never-ending stream of cakes, pastries and mince pies. “Look at all this stuff! I could use a new wardrobe!” He grinned, staring to groan as you facepalmed and began sniggering. “What? I do!” He pouted.

Upon further inspection, the fiery haired human decided that the clothes weren’t as good as previously anticipated. He sighed in defeat, and continued walking around the mall, dragging you to every clothing outlet imaginable. Escada, Versace, Gucci, the list went on and on, but no matter how hard he looked, the clothes he liked were either out of stock in his size, didn’t carry his size, or they looked too hideous for him to even think about wearing. After three gruelling hours of this, you were starting to become frustrated. An upset cherry was never fun, plus you were starving!

Seeing that you were getting bored following Knockout around like a little lost soul, Breakdown tapped you on the shoulder and grinned. “Why don’t we leave the primadonna to his shopping and we’ll go find some nice Christmas sweaters that we can wear?” He laughed as Knockout glared at him, before taking you by the hand and leading you off to a large selection of very nice and expensive jumpers. “Pick whatever one you like Y/N. My treat!” He smiled, and you looked around the shelves, eventually picking out one, grinning as you saw that Breakdown had done the same.

Finally, you were out of the shop, and after some squishing of Knockout’s chub, as well as some sexual comments, you found yourself in a massive treat store. On several occasions, you had to close Knockout’s mouth as he was in awe of all the delicious treats lining the shelves. You watched as Breakdown went up to the counter and began placing an order, and Knockout’s eyes lit up like massive stop lights as he saw loads of different snacks being loaded in several large boxes. Breakdown always knew how to take care of him. He couldn’t wait to eat!

At last, you were on the way home, and Knockout had let you sit in the front seat, next to Breakdown, whilst he was in the back. You sighed, before you heard a sigh from Breakdown. “Seriously Knockout? We’re not out the parking lot and you’re already scoffing the food I brought for all of us?” You watched as Knockout took a moment to pause, before diving back into the mountain of treats, not caring that he was making a mess of Breakdown’s back seat. “Also, you owe me an interior cleanout when we get back to the base Knockout!”


End file.
